


say my name

by Destroy_Roy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nude Photos, Sex Work, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroy_Roy/pseuds/Destroy_Roy
Summary: octane has this universe's equivalent of an onlyfans account.crypto stumbles upon it by acccident.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 54





	say my name

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trans  
> some mention of boobs  
> don't read if you're a fujo thanks  
> sorry formatting is weird i am on mobile

taejoon had a weakness for octavio that he never wanted to admit. specifically an attraction of sorts.  
he was attracted to the other for many reasons. a slender waist, washboard abs, pretty eyes and a cocky smile.  
unfortunately taejoon had many fantasies about the other. they spent a lot of time together in apex games or 0laying video games and so their personalities did not quite match up but they were still friends.

  
he found out octavio had an nsfw website when he logged on to his secret instagram account and saw that he had posted a teasing selfie. a loose gray tank top and tight black running shorts that hugged his hip bones and V-line perfectly. the selfie was taken from an angle upwards facing down, and octavio's face was unseen but you could see his crooked smile.  
there was a link in the post description, a so and so where the first 100 people to click on it would be able to subscribe to his lewd account for free. taejoon clicked on it and found himself the lucky one hundredth user to click on it.

  
he would have felt a whole lot worse if he payed real money for it, but it was free, and this was a way he could safely enact his fantasies without the other ever finding out about his attraction to him.  
there were only a couple of selfies on the website but he promised more. none very nude. a sweaty after workout selfie. showcasing a new pair of briefs that hugged his ass. the one that mad taejoon's dick twitch in interest was the raunchiest selfie.

  
octavio was still fully clothed, but wearing a very see through white tank. so see through that you could see his pierced nipples, breasts small but still noticeable because of the thin material of the tank.  
taejoon jerked off, moving his foreskin with quick flicks of his hand. he had lube on hand already, so the slide was easy. he imagined moving the piercings through octavio's nipples with his tongue. he imagined the other saying his name and watching him stroke his cock. he imagined.

  
that was the first time he had done it. he did it a few times after but only when he was extremly horny because he always felt guilty after wards.  
octavio uploaded a new selfie once a week. mostly workout selfies but there was something very appealing about the cocky way his head was tilted to the side, a smirk on his face. you could never see his whole face because he edited or cropped it out. taejoon didn't know why, but his brain was able to fill the puzzle pieces himself so he did not mind that much.

  
octavio's cocky smile persisted in most of his selfies. taejoon's personal favorite wasn't very raunchy but he stilled like it enough to save it to his phone. octavio perched on the edge of a workout bench, elbows resting on his knees. his arms were rippled with muscle, the lean kind. he was wearing a very tight white sports bra and all it did was highlight the curvature of his collar bones and his broad shoulders.

  
there was sweat rolling down his sunkissed skin, pooling in all its crevices, and taejoon liked it a lot. it wasn't sexy, but it was something.  
taejoon decided to drop into the gym one day just to catch octavio taking one of these selfies.

  
"what are you doing?" he asked trying to seem disinterested

  
"yknow me." octavio raised an arm and flexed, taking another selfie but noticeably more goofy. perhaps trying not to make taejoon suspicious if he had caught him taking a 'sexier' selfie. "i always keep my followers updated!"

  
"oh...are we still going to play tonight?"

  
"lo siento, hyeon. i've got plans tonight. tomorrow?"

  
everybody knew him by his fake name, but it still hurt to hear octavio call him hyeon.  
"sure..."

  
of course. how could he forget...he was streaming tonight on his nsfw page.  
that night taejoon sat at his desk with his earbuds plugged in to his computer, wearing sweatpants and a sweater. he was watching octavio chill onscreen waiting for the viewercount to rise.

  
ten minutes after the stream had started and the viewercount was nearly ten thousand, octavio got started.  
he spoke a mixture of language. english and spanish. clunky portoguese that was followed by profuse apologies in english for his rusty skills. all the while taejoon watched him rub his fingers over his clit through his underwear.

  
he had worn soft baby blue panties at the chat's request and was massaging himself to tease them. his face was once again blocked out by camera angle but taejoon could see him biting his lips or sometimes forcing away his smirk.  
his fingers rubbed circles more harshly onto his cunt, wetness beginning to soak through. finally at the behest of chat he shifted on to his knees to wiggle out of his panties and tossing the soiled fabric aside.  
octavio listened to those who donated the highest amounts. someone donated almost a hundred dollars and asked him to play with his nipples.

  
octavio obliged them with a grin tugging on them, brown and perky. taejoon's mouth was dry in his mouth. he rather had an oral fixation and was thinking about taking the other into his mouth, whether it be his engorged clit or his pierced nipples.

  
"this is fun." octavio said, removing his legs.  
"are you guys having fun?"

  
chat responded with yes's.  
"cool...what next?"

  
he did some things taejoon wasn't really into. he said "daddy" but with barely stifled laughter. he pinched his clit between two fingers and tugged a couple of times and made himself gasp.   
finally he pulled out two toys and asked chat to choose between a thick purple dildo or a bullet vibrator. the dildo won and taejoon's mouth got impossibly drier as he watched octavio prep himself.

  
his own dick was begging to be free of his sweats so he shimmied them down to his knees without actually leaving his seat, pouring some lube onto his fingers with his eyes lazer focused on the screen.   
he tried matching pace with octavio's fingers fucking themselves in and out of his hole, his own fist sliding over his cock at the same pace but it was a little too fast for his liking.  
octavio chattered on as he placed the base of the toy down, taking more requests. he spanked himself twice, played with his nipples a little more.

  
finally, he began lowering himself onto the thick purple cock, cunt stretching around its sheer girth. taejoon's stared, unblinking, imagining for a moment that it was him sliding inside of octavio like that.  
they had almost slept together once. drunkenly pressing sloppy kisses to one another's mouths, octavio fondling him through his pants before passing out into his arms. octavio remembered none of it the next day, but taejoon remembered how hot the other's breath felt next to his sensitive ears.

  
he recalled that feeling now. imagined fucking slowly into the velvety warmth of octavio. imagined the other calling his name.  
octavio fucked himself on the dildo hard and fast. so hard that the headboard of his bed was shaking and banging against the wall no doubt displeasing his apartment neighbors.  
octavio had stopped chattering and was focused on moving his hips, hands and muscled arms supporting his weight as he fucked his cunt with the dildo.  
his teeth were clenched but he occasionally let out a few hasty moans, hardly giving himself room to breathe. he had shifted enough that his face was on clear display, but he didn't seem to mind.

  
taejoon himself could not breathe either. his hand was going faster, sliding down his seat as his face and neck flushed red. he imagined octavio riding him hard, so hard he would come quickly and be forced to fuck the other through his orgasm until the man was satisfied.  
he imagined octavio's breath against his ear, his wet lips to his throat and mouth.  
it was so, so good. and taejoon was horny. incredibly so. and horny people made bad choices.

  
he typed one handed, his fist slowing a little on jerking his cock, typing a request before donating five hundred dollars. he had plenty of money to spare from apex winnings. this was hardly a dent on his bank account.

  
"taejoon?" octavio read, eyes blurred as he read chat. "five hundred? thanks, amigo."

  
taejoon's face flushed in response as the other repeated his name a couple of times. all he had asked was that octavio say his name. his real name.

  
"taejoon..." octavio moaned, eyes squeezing shut as he bounced on top of the fake thick cock. his abs were tensing a little as he rubbed at his clit, still fucking himself slowly. "taejoon...you feel so good..."

  
it pushed taejoon over the edge, hearing the breathy gasp of his name. he came hard into his hand, moaning out loud inside his empty apartment. octavio was still riding the fake cock, moaning someone else's name now per request, but it didn't matter.  
octavio had actually said his name. it felt good, made his softening cock want to twitch again, but it was embarassing and a stupid deciscion. he shouldn't have done that.

  
he watched octavio reach his climax while he cleaned up the mess from his own. the other collapsed onto his back, sliding the dildo out and putting his soaking wet cunt on display. he said goodbye in multiple languages, but taejoon turned the stream off before he could finish.  
he laid himself in bed, trying to block the memory out of shame. throwing his blanket over his head, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

  
taejoon, octavio's voiced gasped into his ear, aroused and high.   
his dick was half-chubbed between his thighs. he sighed.  
this was going to be a long night.


End file.
